Vascular disease is a major health problem in the United States. However, the range of skills and knowledge required for optimal management of these patients is not subsumed by any one medical specialty. The Academic Award in Vascular Disease will correct this deficiency by fostering multidisciplinary programs in vascular medicine to catalyze the interactions of physicians and scientists focused on various aspects of vascular medicine. This proposal details our plans for a model multidisciplinary program in vascular medicine at Stanford University, including clinical, educational, and programs. A Center for Vascular Diseases will be the nucleus of the clinical program. The Center will bring together a diverse group of physicians to treat all aspects of vascular disease, aided by the latest diagnostic modalities and a computerized system to modify and monitor risk factors, and to follow patients longitudinally. New diagnostic and therapeutic strategies will be introduced to the Center and to the inpatient service, and their efficacy and cost-benefit formally evaluated by our Health Research and Policy Division. Multidisciplinary curricula in vascular medicine for nurses, medical students, residents, fellows, and postgraduates will be carefully designed, implemented, and evaluated with the aid of the Faculty Development Program, and will be enriched by interactive computer programs developed by Dr. Cooke and SUMMIT. Research and training in vascular biology, and rapid dissemination of basic and clinical advances, will be augmented by the organization of Working Groups in aspects of vascular disease and by University-wide seminars and retreats in vascular biology. Finally, Dr. Cooke's development in the Center, his training as an educator by the Stanford Faculty Development Program, and his acquisition of molecular and cellular research techniques with Dr. Victor Dzau. This program will serve as a national model for programs in vascular medicine.